THIS invention relates to apparatus for forming blocks such as building blocks.
Various different machines for forming building blocks are known. Some of these machines use a hydraulic ram to compress a soil/cement mixture in a compression chamber to form a building block. Other machines use non-hydraulic mechanisms to compress the soil/cement mixture.
Although the hydraulic machines are usually relatively quick in operation, they are relatively complicated and expensive. On the other hand, although mechanical machines may be relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture, their throughput is substantially low.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative apparatus for forming building blocks.